More than just family
by Myworksofwonder
Summary: Jeffery, a prototype for testing brain slicing crashes on an island in the Atlantic, along with his friends he must survive the burdens of Vida Lisa and get back home, but it wont be so easy.
1. Chapter 1

So for once I was alone, and I hated it. I thought that being alone was supposed to be peaceful. Apparently its not your cup'pa tea. So screw what you think about those vacation getaways, when you have everything to yourself. Being alone sucks. Being alone is a burger without anything else. Just the raw meat.

I can't blame anyone else for this; it's pretty much my fault. With the others gone I feel like I need them and I hate the cold dark nights, but when I'm with them its like being next to a hyena with no sense of humor. It just goes on and on till it gets so annoying that you want to 1. Murder it, or 2. Kill yourself. But if you kill it you miss the hyena and if you're one of those animal freaks, break you're oath, but I'm not that kind of guy that cant stand killing animals.

"_So then what kind of person are you Jeffery?"_ My second brain asked me.

Yes, I have a second brain. No my head is not exceedingly big, my brain split apart into two brains before I was born. One of them is my conscious, the other, well it's along for the ride. It also has this weird thing about information like passwords, and some very bad tips.

And to answer the question of my second brain I'm the kind of person who is a freak trying to survive on an island. In the worst part too, while my friends are having a jolly good time on the beach.

"_Who did you leave behind?" _Great, my second brain is on a roll for non-needed questions.

I left the backstabbing people I thought of as friends behind.

"_But you also left someone else behind. Someone who wanted to go, but you shut her out... I'm guessing... Key?" _The brain asked.

I had forgotten about Key. She was the best girl I knew and was always there for me. She used to be-

"_Your girlfriend."_

Yes, and I left her alone. Well, not as alone as me but she-

"_She loved you Jeffery, she didn't do anything wrong to you, no one did."_

Yea-

"_You can't deny it Jeffery, you're out here because you're worried about your past coming back to haunt you. The reason you're on this blasted island is because of your past."_

"Because I killed a man Hunter, I admit it, I killed Arthur, happy?" If there were natives on this island they might think I'm talking to a ghost.

"_It wasn't necessary to say you killed him, he did deserve it. Also Jeffery, you might just be talking to a ghost." _Ok, another piece of useless info from Hunter. "_But don't worry about the past. You don't need to. And you don't have to take it out on your friends."_

Hunter made sense, I started to walk back to base camp. Leaving the medium hovel I called home for 27 days behind.

"_Everyone needs to get rid of something sooner or later Jeffery. Some people have to lose something."_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Sea of last sight

Finally we cast off, five teens on a mission. We were going to Turkey. In only ten minutes we couldn't see the harbor that we called home. Our sanctuary wasn't safe anymore, the beaches are polluted, the water supply low or none, and the police were after me. Arthur deserved it; he deserved my hands around his throat, the li-

"_Stop reliving it Jeffery" _Hunter woke me from my day throttle. _"Check the air, look for birds." _I scanned the horizon and say two seagulls, moving unusually fast. _"Pull in the mast quick."_

"Fold the mainmast!" I repeated. Eight eyes swept toward me, looking at me in confusion. Key noticed the seagulls, she looked at me with her faded grayish eyes and quickly began to work on the mainmast, the others just stared at me like I was crazy.

"You guys going to help anytime soon?" Key said, tugging at the coil of rope used to coil the mainmast. The other three started to get to work again, Izzy, with his blonde hair that was in a sort of wavy cut, Luke, with his brown hair that covered his deep green eyes and Rachel, the redhead of the group.

It was to late; the seagulls had ripped a gigantic hole in the mast that rendered us helpless.

"_Get below deck, there's something going on." _Hunter instructed.

I suddenly say what he was talking about, a huge thunderhead, no scratch that **three **thunderheads were coming, fast. "Get below deck! Now!"

Everyone piled into the small bedroom under the sailboat's deck. After about fifteen minutes we were being tossed around like an elementary kid's lunch box.

"_Get ready" _Hunter told me excitedly. Before I could think about it, our whole ship exploded like popcorn. I did flips and cartwheels in the air and fell into the water belly up; the shock of the water hitting my spine was intense. I saw Key floating in the water; she was out or at least stunned. _Please don't be dead _for once it was my own head thinking.

"_The others, get them all together. You're safer together." _I called for the others, Key in my arms, her black hair touching my shoulders. No one came, I thought fast. "Guy's call out if you're ok!"

"I'm good" Izzy called. I saw him on the only flat surface big enough for a few people. I swam over to the raft and lugged Key onto the raft, Luke and Rachel called out and swam to the raft. We all piled on, and huddled together. I felt how much I hurt, and how sharp the rain was when it pelted my arms.

Finally Key coughed up some water and opened her eyes; it looked like there was no end to them.

"_Think fast" _Hunter told me, before I knew what was happening and big plank of wood was flying toward my head.

Everything went black.


End file.
